Modern vehicle engines generally require a heat transfer fluid (liquid coolant) to provide long-lasting, year-round protection of their cooling systems. The primary requirements of heat transfer fluids are that they provide efficient heat transfer to control and maintain engine temperature for efficient fuel economy and lubrication, and prevent engine failures due to freeze-up, boiling-over, or over-heating. There are a variety of types of heat transfer fluids which comprise a significant quantity of solvent or solvents. As the cost of transportation and packaging rises, the advantages of creating a heat transfer fluid closer to the point of use become clear. Difficulties arise however in the wide range of formulations for heat transfer fluids and the stability issues associated with additive composition solutions.
There is an ongoing need for a heat transfer fluid additive composition having good storage stability and wide ranging utility.